Regalo especial
by Luchia-dono
Summary: Era una fecha que él no soportaba, pero se veía incapaz de evitarla al menos esa vez. ¿Habría algún modo de hacer que ese día no resultara tan desagradable? SasuHina AU. Atención: Contiene lemon.


Hola a todos :D

En esta fecha tan señalada, el famoso día de los enamorados, he decidido publicar este oneshot que escribí hará un tiempo para el concurso de San Valentín del FC SasuHina en NU. En su día lo publiqué pero me di cuenta de varios fallos que había en la historia y decidí eliminarla para volver a subirla de nuevo. Ahora que ya todo está correcto, solo me resta esperar que sea de vuestro agrado.

**ATENCIÓN: ¡contiene lemon!**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Se acerca una fecha a la que nunca he tenido demasiado aprecio, el día de San Valentín. Siempre me había parecido una fecha de simple y puro consumismo, tan solo una estrategia comercial para que distintas empresas consigan incrementar sus ventas. La verdad es que sigo pensándolo pero el problema es que este año… no me puedo escapar de la "fiebre del romanticismo". ¿Que cuál es el problema? Pues es muy sencillo, en el transcurso del año pasado comencé a salir con una chica de preciosos ojos perlados, es una amiga de la infancia. Ella está emocionada con la llegada de este San Valentín, no para ni un momento de decir lo "maravilloso que será nuestro primer día de los enamorados", palabras textuales. A mí la celebración me trae al fresco pero no creo tener la suficiente sangre fría como para quitarle esa ilusión. Acabo de salir del campus, voy caminando al piso que comparto con algunos amigos y, al recordar esto, no puedo evitar suspirar.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-teme?- me pregunta el pesado de Naruto.

-Hump.- es mi única respuesta. No estoy de humor para hablar con él.

-Aaahhh…- comenta como si comprendiera qué me pasa- ¿Esa cara de malas pulgas no será por cierta fecha que está por llegar y que, por desgracia para ti, no puedes eludir?

-Hump.- contesto casi como si fuera un gruñido.

-De verdad Sasuke eres un caso. ¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer algo especial por tu novia una vez al año? No sé cómo Hinata puede aguantar a un borde como tú.

-Que yo sepa, usuratonkachi, el cariño que le tienes a tu pareja hay que demostrarlo todos los días. Y no solo en San Valentín.- le contesto mordazmente, pero con una expresión indiferente.

-Yo no he dicho lo contario.- replica el muy pesado- Pero lo que pasa es que, cuando tú tienes un detalle romántico con Hinata, es cuando nosotros te damos "sugerencias" al respecto. Porque de lo contario…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Que no puedo ser romántico con mi novia?- le pregunto mostrando una ligera molestia.

-Es que nunca lo has sido realmente. En las pocas ocasiones que has organizado algo especial ha sido porque Sakura y yo te lo sugerimos, pero eso de tener tú la iniciativa…

No le contesto, simplemente desvío la mirada. No tengo ganas de hablar del tema, precisamente porque sé que tiene razón. Pocas veces he tenido detalles con Hinata desde que empezamos a salir; tan solo en su cumpleaños, en navidades y en la celebración de los seis meses tuvimos lo más parecido a una "velada romántica" como diría Naruto, y todos ellos fueron inducidos por Naruto y Sakura que fueron realmente los que organizaron todo. No es que en nuestras citas sea descortés o frío ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que no me sale de forma espontánea eso de organizar un "día especial" o cómo demonios sea, simplemente no va con mi forma de ser. Naruto también se calla al fin, para mi felicidad aparta el tema y sigue andando como si nada pero me mira… ¿recriminatoriamente? Muchas veces hemos tenido discusiones acerca de mi comportamiento para con Hinata, a él no le gusta que sea tan frío en mi relación.

Yo no soy frío, es tan solo que no me gusta mostrar afecto efusivamente y estar constantemente diciéndole a mi novia que la quiero. Se presupone que así, ¿no? Si no fuera el caso no habríamos empezado a salir, ni desearía estar con ella en vez de con alguna de mis "adoradas admiradoras". ¡Arg!, pensar en ellas me hace componer una ligera mueca. Quizás esta vez debería pensar en algo especial pero es que no me gusta nada la idea de celebrar esta frívola fiesta. No puedo evitar suspirar de nuevo. Llegamos al portal y, justo cuando vamos a entrar, oigo a mi derecha una suave y melodiosa voz que conozco a la perfección.

-Hola Sasuke, no esperaba que volvierais tan pronto.- me giro para ver a la dueña de esa voz. Aquí están, frente a mí, Hinata y Sakura cargadas con muchas bolsas.

-Hola Hinata.- le contesto con una media sonrisa, su preferida- Es que hoy la clase terminó antes de tiempo. ¿Qué hacéis las dos tan pronto de vuelta?

-Ya sabes que los miércoles termino pronto las clases, pero hoy Sakura-chan no tuvo clase de química así que la esperé y volvimos las dos juntas.

-Además,- añade Sakura- aprovechamos para ir al supermercado para comprar unas cosillas que necesitábamos. ¡Ah! Y de paso os hemos comprado un poco de comida para vosotros.

-¡Muchas gracias Sakura-chan!- grita Naruto yendo para abrazar a su novia- No sé qué haría yo sin ti.

-Pues perder la cabeza porque con lo despistado que eres…- comenta ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Jooo, Sakura-chan no seas mala. Con lo que yo te quiero…- dice mientras le va dando pequeños besos en la mejilla y le pone cara de cordero degollado.

-Deja ya de hacer estupideces.- le replica con expresión entre divertida y risueña.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a entrar o nos quedamos aquí el resto del día?- comento con cara de pesadez al ver que empiezan a acaramelarse. A veces son tan molestos…

-Vale vale, no te hacemos esperar más Sasuke-baka.

Las ayudamos cogiendo algunas bolsas, entramos en el portal y cogemos en el ascensor. Todos vivimos en el mismo piso del mismo bloque de apartamentos, teniendo nuestras viviendas al lado (ellas viven en el número 48 y nosotros en el 49). Nosotros compartimos piso junto con un amigo llamado Shikamaru, y ellas también lo comparten con una chica llamada Ino. Todos nos conocemos desde primaria y decidimos irnos a estudiar juntos a la Tōdai, y así lo hicimos todos excepto Ino que prefirió irse a la universidad de Jōchi daigaku para poder estudiar en la facultad de Estudios Internacionales. Shikamaru se encuentra en la facultad Ingeniería, Naruto y yo estamos en la de Economía, Sakura estudia en la de Medicina y Hinata va a la de Educación. Acabamos de llegar al quinto piso y nos bajamos del ascensor, Naruto me dice que va a ir a ayudar a Sakura a guardar todas sus compras y, lo mejor de todo, Hinata me dice que va a venir conmigo a guardar la comida que nos han comprado.

Entramos en nuestro piso compartido, dejo mi maleta con los libros en mi cuarto y voy a ayudar a Hinata a guardar todo en su sitio, aunque ella ya sabe perfectamente dónde se guarda cada cosa. Cuando terminamos de guardar todo, decidimos tomar un café y charlar un rato tranquilamente. Esto es lo que más me gusta de salir con Hinata, poder sentarme tranquilamente y charlar sobre prácticamente cualquier cosa. Todavía recuerdo lo que era salir con mujeres cuyo tema favorito de conversación era la buena pareja que hacíamos. Y lo que más detestaba era que realmente no me conocían, solo les gustaba por mi físico y ninguna se molestó en conocerme aunque fuera un poquito, pero lo peor de todo era oírles llamarme en todo momento "Sasuke-kun" en tono meloso. Eso resultaba especialmente odioso, no soporto que me llamen así.

-¿Sabes?- me dice de repente cambiado del tema que tratábamos- Estoy cada vez más emocionada porque se acerca el domingo… ya no queda nada para San Valentín.- me mira con una radiante sonrisa, yo me aguanto para no componer una mueca.

-Es cierto ya no queda nada.- digo solamente.

-No se te ve demasiado alegre Sasuke.- me dice con expresión ligeramente preocupada- Si lo que pasa es que no te gusta la idea de celebrar nada, no me importa tanto en serio.- dice con una sonrisa que noto que es falsa.

-No es que no esté alegre, solo estoy cansado.- le miento poniendo una expresión seria e indiferente- Las clases hoy han sido muy duras.- me levanto simulando que voy a por otro café.

No quiero que me vea a cara, si lo hiciera se daría cuenta de que estoy mintiendo. Es lo malo de que me conozca tan bien. Por eso es mejor que la convenza mientras le estoy dando la espalda, aunque quizás sería mejor que desviara el tema.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunta no muy convencida.

-Claro que sí.- respondo mientras me echo el café- Lo que pasa es que no tengo costumbre de celebrar esta fiesta,- bueno al menos esta parte sí que es verdad- en mis anteriores relaciones no le presté la menor atención a San Valentín y no me he hecho a la idea. Eso es todo.

-¿Nunca has celebrado San Valentín con tus anteriores novias?- me pregunta extrañada. Sonrío, aún de espaldas a ella, he conseguido desviar el tema.

-No, no tenía el menor interés en celebrar nada con ellas.- le digo en tono neutro, vuelvo a la mesa y me siento.

-Pero…- se para, es como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse- ¿no te importaba no celebrar un día tan especial? Quiero decir, este día debe ser de celebración para la pareja… y bueno…

-Yo no tenía gran cosa que celebrar con ninguna de esas chicas.- le corto.

-¡Pero eran tus novias!- exclama como si estuviera escandalizada por ese hecho.

-Puede ser. Lo que pasa es que no significaban gran cosa para mí.

-¿Por qué empezaste a salir con ellas entonces?- me mira extrañada, sin comprender. Le sonrío con picardía.

-Pues porque todo hombre tiene ciertas necesidades físicas que no puede suprimir…- veo cómo se le suben los colores, me encanta verla sonrojar. Reprimo una sonrisa.

-E-en-t-tonces,- tartamudea, se ve tan graciosa cuando le pasa eso- ¿s-sólo salías co-con ellas por sexo?

-Podría decirse así.- me mira con un cierto reproche- No me mires así, no es que ellas buscaran mucho más en mí. Yo solo aprovechaba la situación, igual que ellas. Como era una situación consentida por ambas partes, resultaba satisfactorio para todos.

-Y, ¿conmigo te sientes satisfecho?- pregunta cabizbaja y con un semblante triste- Nosotros aún no hemos…- alza entonces la mirada y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Contigo no necesito sexo para sentirme satisfecho.- le replico ligeramente molesto.

-¿Entonces por qué con ellas solo te sentías satisfecho al tener sexo?

-Porque no amé a ninguna de ellas.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella me mira primero sorprendida por la respuesta, después ligeramente sonrojada y avergonzada al comprender el sentido de mi respuesta y, finalmente, feliz por haberla escuchado. Todas estas expresiones en tan solo unos pocos segundos. Parece ser que mis sentimientos con respecto a mis anteriores novias le han gustado, de ese modo ahora tendrá más claro que antes que mi relación con ella es diferente. Para mí todas esas chicas no significaron nada, tan solo fueron una forma de "desfogarme" digamos. Un momento… ¡eso es! Ninguna de mis ex significó nada para mí, por eso no le concedía importancia a ninguna fecha especial pero ahora… aunque siga sin gustarme eso de hacer veladas románticas, esta vez lo haré por ella.

-Me encanta saber que eso es lo que piensas Sasuke.- me dice ella tras ese silencio, para nada incómodo a mi parecer- Por eso debo decirte algo que llevo pensando mucho tiempo.- me quedo en silencio, a la espera de que continúe. Al ver que no digo nada, ella respira hondo y me sonríe con nerviosismo- Hace tiempo que salimos pero tú nunca me has apremiado para… b-bue-bueno y-ya sabes…- vuelve a tartamudear y a ponerse roja como un tomate, yo le asiento dando a entender que sé de qué me habla- P-pues la cu-cuestión e-es que yo… de-después de hablar mu-mucho con Sakura al respecto porque, ya sabes, ella y Naruto ya han… es-esto… bu-bueno…

-Hinata,-la interrumpo- no te andes por las ramas o te pondrás cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, claro, claro. La cu-cuestión es Sa-Sasuke,- vuelve a respirar hondo pero me mira con firme determinación- que estoy lista.

-¿Estás completamente segura?- le pregunto serio y no muy convencido, aunque con la ligera esperanza de que así sea pero eso mejor no mostrarlo… aún.

-Sí.- confirma sonrojada- Llevo mucho pensando en ello y, después de lo que me has dicho hoy, ya no tengo dudas. Un día de estos podremos hacerlo, si quieres podemos decidirlo ahora.

-No hace falta precipitarse.- le digo con media sonrisa, mientras acerco mi silla a la suya para cogerla con suavidad del mentón y acercar mis labios a los suyos, pero antes de besarla me acerco a su oído y le susurro- Eso ya lo hablaremos en su debido momento.

Me inclino entonces y la beso. Acaricio sus labios con mi lengua, pidiéndole permiso para entrar y ella me abre, gustosa, el paso a su boca. Exploro esa boca que tanto me gusta mientras nuestras lenguas comienzan su danza. Y es en este preciso momento en el que oigo cómo se abre la puerta y dejamos atrás nuestro beso. Casi me entran ganas de levantarme y cruzarle la cara a ese idiota de pelo rubio, pero me contengo. Hinata, que ha vuelvo a sonrojarse, se disculpa y se va a su apartamento. Ese imbécil de Naruto siempre interrumpiendo en el momento menos oportuno. Un día de estos le voy a… ¿por qué un día de estos? Ya que no está Hinata presente, así que me levanto y le doy una buena colleja por metomentodo. La verdad es que ahora me siento un poco mejor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya es viernes y no se me ha ocurrido nada para celebrar San Valentín con Hinata y esta vez, ya sea por orgullo o por principios, he decidido prescindir de la ayuda del dobe y de Sakura. Lo que más me fastidia de todo es que todos ya han planeado qué es lo que van a hacer ese día. Naruto ha decidido darle una sorpresa a Sakura llevándola de viaje de fin de semana, a un hotel de Kōbe "para disfrutar de sus maravillosas y relajantes aguas termales", palabras textuales. Tampoco Shikamaru estará este fin de semana porque, esta misma tarde, cogerá un avión a Sapporo para darle una sorpresa a su novia Temari que está estudiando allí, al igual que Ino que también se va esta tarde a ver a su novio Chouji que estudia en Fukuoka. Al menos esto tiene un lado bueno y es que Hinata y yo estaremos completamente solos todo el fin de semana, sin nadie cerca que moleste ni interrumpa. Acabo de salir de clase y voy caminando por las calles de Tokio, intentando pensar qué puedo organizar para este domingo y también debo pensar en qué podría regalarle a Hinata. ¡Arg! Esto de San Valentín es un asco, los que inventaron esta dichosa fiesta ya podrían metérsela por donde les cupiera. Veamos, algo especial… algo especial… ¿¡pero qué demonios puede considerarse especial!? Me paro, cierro fuertemente los ojos y me aprieto el puente de la nariz entre los dedos de la mano izquierda, intentando pensar en algo. Justo este preciso momento tiene que sonar el móvil. Maldigo por lo bajo al ver el número de Naruto, este tío siempre importunando en el peor momento.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, usuratonkachi?- pregunto en tono agrio.

-¿A qué viene ese tono de ogro?- pregunta a su vez en tono molesto.

-Viene a lo que me da la gana.- respondo cada vez más asqueado- ¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que te pasa, dobe?- reanudo el paseo a la vez que me fijo en las tiendas.

-Qué desagradable eres cuando quieres.- replica- Te llamaba para darte unas ideas, si aún no se te ha ocurrido nada, para lo del domingo…

-Hump.- es mi única respuesta.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?

-Ya te he dicho el otro día, pedazo de dobe, que no tengo la más mínima intención de que esta vez me ayude nadie. Ni tú, ni Sakura, ni Shikamaru ni el mismísimo Cupido.

-Pero es que si a estas alturas aún no has decidido…

Y ya comienza con su diatriba, otra vez. Podría decirse que ya me la sé de memoria. Así que opto por dejarle hablar, sin que yo le escuche, y seguir mirando las tiendas repletas de adornos de San Valentín buscando una idea para este domingo. A decir verdad se me ocurren pocas cosas viendo estas tiendas, lo único que hay es corazones por aquí, corazones por allá… ¡un momento! Me paro entre dos tiendas y miro sus escaparates, los dos diferentes, ni siquiera lo que venden tiene nada que ver, pero ya me han dado una idea. Sonrío levemente.

-Ya puedes parar tu discurso dobe.- le corto en medio de su charla- Acabo de decidir lo que voy a organizar.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunta no muy convencido.

-Sí.- digo solamente.

-¿Y qué es si puede saberse?

-Bueno acabo de pasar frente a una tienda de muebles, con una mesa adornada como para San Valentín…

-¿Vas a llevar a Hinata a cenar a un restaurante?- pregunta complacido. Yo sonrío.

-No. Voy a hacer una cena en casa.

-Mejor, eso es más personal… más romántico. Buen trabajo, Sasuke-baka. ¿Ves cómo no cuesta tanto organizar una cita romántica?

Le doy la razón y al cabo de un rato cuelgo. Ya está todo pensado, creo que lo que he pensado le gustará a Hinata. Lo que no le he dicho a Naruto es que, al lado de esa tienda, había otra que me ha dado la idea para el regalo. Y, a decir verdad, no es necesario hacer como él y dar todos los detalles de lo que voy a hacer. No puedo evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva de la cena. Ahora estoy entrando en la tienda para comprar el regalo. Menos mal que no tengo vergüenza para comprar estas cosas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por fin ha llegado el día y, por suerte para mí, estoy solo en casa. Son las ocho de la tarde y ya está todo listo. Hinata lleva nerviosa todo el día porque no he querido desvelarle lo que tengo preparado para esta noche. No ha parado, ni un minuto, en todo el fin de semana de preguntar qué tenía pensado hacer. Ni siquiera la he dejado entrar en el piso en todo el día. A ella le he dicho que venga para las ocho y media, por si tardaba más tiempo del que tenía pensado en dejarlo todo listo, y así poder prepararme yo también. No es que tenga pensado en ponerme traje y corbata ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos habrá que estar presentable para la ocasión. Dan las ocho y media en el reloj, justo en el preciso instante en el que oigo unos débiles golpecitos en la puerta.

Abro la puerta y ahí la veo con una bolsa en la mano. Creo que está más radiante que de costumbre. Lleva un vestido de satén que le llega hasta las rodillas, de color azul cielo con un ligero escote en forma de V que realza a la perfección su busto. El vestido moldea a la perfección su silueta, ya que es ajustado hasta la cintura para volverse holgado al llegar ahí. Durante unos segundo me quedo como embobado, en el vano de la puerta, mirándola. Noto cómo el rubor comienza a cubrir sus mejillas al notar mi mirada, así que me aparto y la invito a entrar. Puedo ver de primera plana su expresión se asombro al ver lo que he organizado. En la mesa donde tanta veces hemos tomado un café; hay un mantel rojo que la cubre, unas velas del mismo color y un jarrón con unas rosas blancas.

Hinata alaba mi esfuerzo para esta velada y yo simplemente inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Nos sentamos a cenar. La mayor parte son platos sencillos pero es que yo no soy un as en la cocina, así que me he limitado a preparar algo que sé que me sale bien. A ella parece no importarle ese hecho, es más, me confiesa que está extremadamente complacida porque haya decidido preparar yo mismo la cena, en vez de encargarla. Le ofrezco su sonrisa predilecta, ya sabía yo que este hecho le agradaría. La cena transcurre sin ningún incidente de gran interés, hablamos de temas mundanos. Es como si estuviéramos tomando un café tranquilamente como de costumbre. Solo que esta vez a Hinata se la ve radiante de felicidad. Terminamos de cenar y comienzo a recoger la mesa, ella quiere ayudarme pero yo declino la oferta porque quiero que disfrute de la velada. Ahora no tengo la más mínima intención de limpiar, ya que es ahora cuando empieza la celebración de verdad. De espaldas a ella, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se instale en mi rostro pero vuelvo a ponerme serio al regresar a la mesa.

-La cena ha estado genial Sasuke.- me dice, al sentarme a su lado, con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en las mejillas.- Todo ha sido perfecto.

-Aún queda una cosa más.

-¡Ah, sí! Casi se me olvidaba darte mi regalo.- coge la bolsa que ha traído y me la da. Al coger lo que hay dentro, tengo la impresión de que es ropa. Cuando la abro veo una camiseta azul marino de Tommy Hilfiger a la que había echado el ojo hace tiempo.

-Muchas gracias Hinata. No podías haber escogido un regalo mejor.- bueno sí podía haberlo escogido… pero esa parte aún está por llegar.

-Me alegra que te guste.- sonríe y me mira expectante. Esta vez no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes mi regalo.- le doy una pequeña cajita. La abre y en su interior ve un colgante de plata en forma de corazón con pendiente a juego que ella, muy "sugerentemente", elogió el otro día.- ¿Te los quieres probar?- no necesito que me diga que le gustan, lo sé de sobra.

-Claro.- se los pone y me mira con una sonrisa, si cabe, mayor que la anterior- Muchas gracias Sasuke, me encanta mi regalo. Esta noche ha sido perfecta.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que esta noche ha acabado?- pregunto con una sonrisa provocativa- Ni siquiera te he dado aún tu otro regalo.

-¿Me has comprado otro regalo?- ahora su sonrisa es radiante.

-Ajá.

Se lo doy e intento, como puedo contener una sonrisa que me delate pero cuando lo abre… simplemente no logro contenerla. Su rostro ahora mismo es un poema, me resulta muy divertido verla. Está roja como un tomate y se ha quedado sin palabras al comprender lo que significa ese regalo. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, porque dentro del paquete que le he dado hay un picardías de seda de color rojo con un liguero y una bata corta a juego.

-Sa-Sasuk-ke,- dice tartamudeando, sí que está nerviosa- ¿Es-t-to es lo-lo q-que cr-creo que es?

-Ajá.

-Y-ya ve-veo.

-¿Es que no quieres?- digo intentado simular mi descontento- No lo haremos si eso es lo que quieres, no pienso obligarte a nada.

-¡No! N-no es eso. Es so-solo que… me has pi-pillado por sor-sorpresa.- dice con una sonrisa. No veo que me esté mintiendo así que vuelvo a sonreír.

-Muy entonces. Ve al baño a cambiarte y luego ven a mi habitación. La celebración termina allí.- le digo con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en mi rostro.

Se pone más roja si cabe al escuchar eso y se va corriendo al cuarto de baño. No consigo evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanche. Esto va estar bien. Me levanto y voy a mi cuarto tranquilamente, conociendo a Hinata seguro que tarda un rato antes de calmarse, pero no tengo ninguna prisa. Estoy extasiado, con los nervios a flor de piel, no aguanto el momento de verla entrar por la puerta de mi dormitorio con ese picardías que le he comprado. Solo de pensarlo… En ese momento veo cómo la puerta de mi dormitorio se abre un poco, casi con cierto temor, y entra Hinata. Me siento estallar en llamas al verla. Aunque está cubierta por la bata, ésta se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando un enorme espacio a la imaginación.

-Me siento… rara.- confiesa al entrar.

-No tienes por qué. Estás perfecta.- le digo acercándome a ella.

-Sasuke,- vacila en seguir- estoy algo nerviosa. Es mi primera vez, no sé cómo he de actuar.- le sonrío para darle ánimos y la llevo a la cama, no sentamos en ella.

-No te preocupes por eso, tú solo déjate llevar.- le quito la bata, para nerviosismo de ella, pero no me impide que se la quite y la contemple con su otro regalo.

Sonrío nuevamente, entonces me inclino más y la beso con delicadeza, no hace falta ir rápido. Ella se recuesta en mí, la empujo con suavidad sobre la cama y me recuesto a su lado, descansando sobre el codo. Acaricio ligeramente sus labios con mi lengua, ella suspira abriéndola levemente, dándome así la oportunidad de entrar. Me separo para verle la cara, tiene los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que esta parte me gusta.- dice.

Vuelvo a sonreír, Hinata ya comienza a relajarse. Me inclino para volver a besarla, explorando suavemente sus labios. Sigo con los labios la línea de su mandíbula, al llegar hasta su oreja, soplo mi aliento en ella y le mordisqueo el lóbulo. Vuelvo a oírla suspirar. Cubro su garganta de besos y caricias con la lengua para volver a besarla en los labios.

-¿Por qué siento como si tuviera calentura y escalofríos? No como si fuera una enfermedad, son escalofríos agradables.

-No tienes que analizar eso, no es una enfermedad.- le digo para añadir rápidamente con una sonrisa provocativa- Si tienes calor, ¿por qué no te quitas el picardías, Hinata?

-Está bien. No tengo tanto calor.

-¿Te importa si lo hago yo?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo deseo.- la beso de nuevo y comienzo a desabrocharle el picardías, pero no consigo quitárselo bien.

-Ya termino yo.- me dice cuando le libero la boca. Termina de quitárselo y tira el picardías al suelo. Jadeo al verla únicamente con liguero puesto.

-¡Oh, Hinata!- digo con voz de deseo. Me inclino para besarla apasionadamente, hundo mi rostro en su cuello y aspiro su calor. Respirando fuertemente, me aparto y veo la marca roja que acabo de hacerle. Aspiro hondo para dominarme.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunta algo preocupada.

-Tan solo que te deseo demasiado. Quiero que todo esté perfecto para ti, aunque no sé si lo lograré.

-Todo lo que hagas estará bien.- sonríe.

La beso de nuevo, explorando con suavidad. Acaricio su costado sintiendo la plenitud de su seno, la depresión de su cintura, la delicada curva de su cadera, sus tersos muslos. Noto cómo se estremece bajo mi mano, que acaricia su vientre con suavidad para subir luego, hasta llegar a la turgente hinchazón de su seno; siento cómo se endurece su pezón bajo mi caricia. Beso nuevamente su cuello y busco el otro seno para succionar el pezón con la boca. Noto cómo vuelve a estremecerse.

-Es una sensación un tanto desconcertante.- no puedo evitar reír por el comentario.

-Se supone que no estás analizando.

-Bueno es que todo esto es nuevo para mí y no sé cómo se supone que debo actuar.- me replica a la defensiva.

-Se supone que ahí está la gracia. Te dije que tan solo te dejaras llevar.

Simplemente asiente con la cabeza. La ropa comienza a resultar del todo incómoda, especialmente los pantalones, así que opto por desvestirme de una vez. No tardo mucho en quedar completamente desnudo frente a ella. Mi miembro ya está inhiesto y ella me mira algo nerviosa. Sin embargo, sus ojos también reflejan confianza y, por lo que soy capaz de distinguir, un profundo deseo. Me tiendo de nuevo junto a ella, llenando mis ojos con su imagen.

Su cabello negro-azulado, suave y espléndido, desparramado por la almohada; sus ojos, rebosantes de expectación; su magnífico cuerpo… una bella mujer que está a la espera de que la toque, esperando a que despierte en ella sensaciones que sé que están ahí. Nunca me había sentía tan excitado a la hora de acostarme con una mujer, quizás porque esta vez no representa solo sexo para mí sino que hay algo más. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que disfrute al máximo de esta experiencia, que descubra lo increíblemente placentero que resulta. Hinata únicamente tiene una ligera idea de qué se puede esperar, pues ella misma me dijo que habló con Sakura del tema, pero no es más que información básica. Solo espero hacerlo bien para ella.

Me inclino a besarla, ella ya está con la boca abierta, esperándome; atraigo su lengua contra la mía. Me separo de ella, le beso el cuello, las mejillas, la frente, los ojos, deseando que ella rememore cada caricia que le doy. Me dirijo a su oreja y mi cálido aliento la hace estremecer una vez más; le mordisqueo la oreja y lamo el lóbulo. Mis manos recorren su cuerpo con tiernas caricias, su respiración (así como la mía) se hace cada vez más rápida y entrecortada. Hinata tiene los ojos cerrados, y está cediendo a las sensaciones nuevas que se despiertan en su cuerpo. La beso en el hueco del cuello, sigo el camino entre sus senos y rodeo la curva de uno. Voy haciendo círculos cada vez más pequeños con la lengua hasta sentir el cambio de textura en la piel al llegar a la aréola; noto cómo jadea al sentir como tomo su pezón en mi boca.

Mientras masajeo el seno derecho con mi mano, succiono con suavidad el otro pero, al notar que ella se tiende hacia mí, aumento la fuerza de succión. Hinata respira cada vez más fuerte, a la vez que gime suavemente. Mi deseo cada vez es mayor, es casi insoportable. Me detengo y me alzo para observarla, tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. La deseo. Busco su boca y atraigo mi lengua a la suya. Noto cómo ella me abraza con fuerza, como si no quisiera que me alejara por ninguna circunstancia. Vuelvo a encontrar su garganta y trazo pequeños círculos húmedos alrededor de su seno derecho hasta llegar al pezón. Ella se alza para salir a mi encuentro, en aras del deseo, y la noto estremecer al atraerla hacia mí. Con la mano derecha le acaricio el vientre, la cadera, la pierna, entonces toco la parte interior del muslo.

Ella se tensa durante un segundo pero después abre las piernas. Mi boca deja su pezón y comienza el descenso, la beso en todo momento hasta que llego al pubis. Alzo la cabeza para mirarla; respira de forma espasmódica, con la espalda curva y tensa, esperando para ver qué haré ahora. Beso su pubis, el vello crujiente, y sigo bajando. Cuando mi lengua alcanza la parte superior de su hendidura, brinca dando un grito y vuelve a caer de espaldas, gimiendo. Debo contenerme, pero apenas ya puedo esperar. Abro sus pliegues y los saboreo lenta y amorosamente. Intento concentrarme en ella para dominar mi apremiante necesidad, encuentro el nódulo que es el centro pequeño pero erguido del deleite en ella, y lo acaricio firme y rápidamente. De repente, Hinata se arquea y grita, yo saboreo una nueva humedad. Apretando y aflojando los puños convulsivamente, hace gestos de llamada inconscientes al ritmo de su acelerada respiración.

-Sasuke.- me llama- ¡Oh, Sasuke! Necesito… algo… te necesito…

Estoy de rodillas frente a ella, apretando los dientes en un esfuerzo por contenerme, tratando de penetrar con delicadeza en ella.

-Estoy tratando de hacerlo con suavidad.

-No… me… importa. Te necesito… ahora…- jadea.

Esto es la gota que colma el vaso. Mientras ella se arquea para recibirme, yo penetro en ella. Noto como un grito de dolor sale de sus labios seguido del inconfundible gemido de placer. Comienzo a moverme con delicadeza para ir aumentando progresivamente le ritmo de mis embestidas. Me retiro un poco y vuelvo a introducirme, esta vez, profundamente en ella. Hinata me rodea con las piernas para atraerme más. Vuelvo a retirarme y, al penetrar una vez más, siento como su maravilloso paso palpitante me acaricia por completo. Es más de lo que podía soportar. Vuelvo a empujar otra vez, sin abandono y sin restricción, pues noto que ya no le duele, cediendo de una vez a mi necesidad por completo.

La tensión está alcanzando la cima; yo siento cómo se va acumulando en mis ijares. Me retiro una vez más y la penetro con el placer sensual absoluto de enterrarme por completo en su calor anhelante. Nos movemos juntos. Hinata grita mi nombre y yo la lleno. Durante un instante eterno, mis gritos más profundos se mezclaron en armonía con sus sollozos, repitiendo mi nombre, mientras ambos nos estremecemos convulsos. Entonces, con alivio exquisito, llegamos juntos al orgasmo sintiéndonos completamente satisfechos. Durante un rato tan solo oímos el sonido de nuestras respiraciones hasta que, finalmente, salgo de ella y me tiendo a su lado para quedarnos abrazados.

-Eso ha sido… increíble.-me dice al cabo de un rato.

-Ha sido más que eso.

-Muchas gracias por este momento, Sasuke. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sin duda, este es un San Valentín inolvidable.

-Y que lo digas.- le beso en la frente nos tendemos para dormir, fuertemente abrazados.

Puede que no haya sido tan apasionado como otras relaciones que he tenido pero, hay que tener en cuenta, que era su primera vez y debía de ser especial. Además, esta experiencia no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Ya habrá otras ocasiones en las que sea ella misma la que tome la iniciativa o se muestre más lanzada, tan solo es cuestión de práctica. Sonrío ante la perspectiva. Dentro de dos meses en nuestro primer aniversario, así que podría organizar otra cena con "postre incluido". Puede que San Valentín no sea tan horrible después de todo…


End file.
